The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duetibuberry’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely-branching Osteospermum cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in August, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number Q04-7699-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number F-06-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.